Samus and Link
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Samus Aran, Space Bounty Hunter, and Link, Hero of Courage, both find themselves on Remnant, unfortunately they didn't come alone, with the help of some residents of Remnant, they will save the world, and change it forever.
1. Samus

It was pointless.

Everything Samus Aran, Bounty Hunter of the Stars, has accomplished led to her death.

Well, not everything, just the major things.

The Metroids, the X Parasites, _Ridley_, Leviathans.

The New Federation was at fault, wanting to harness the power of the Phazon, they kept an infant Leviathan alive.

Worst, wanting to recreate the Powered Armorsuit the Chozo invented, they used the pieces of Samus' suit they had left over, and attempted to make another PED out of it.

With experimental Phazon, they discovered how to Warp and Alter Time.

Then, the expected happened, they messed up.

Like they always do.

The Suit parts, after coming in contact with the New Phazon, went back in time far enough to bring back the X Parasite infection to it. More specifically, SA-X.

The Phazon itself also went back in time, to when it was Corrupted. It brought back Dark Samus.

In an explosion of the worst combination, of a virus and an energy source, both of which share similar goals, infect, corrupt and destroy. Mixed with the DNA of the Chozo from the Suit made with the ability to adapt to anything.

Dark Samus Aran X, or just DSA-X, was born.

She then destroyed the New Federation, infected planets with her powers, brought back all the Ridleys she could, infected them to be her slaves.

And poisoned Samus Aran.

Her body was shutting down, from vomiting Phazon to passing out, she could no longer work, she couldn't even activate her Suit.

Her insides were a mess.

The Phazon was mindless, unlike the X Parasite, it didn't target anything, it just overcharged everything.

The Metroid blood fighting the X Parasite, and the X Parasite itself.

It was killing her and keeping her alive.

As Samus was on the ground, the clacking sound of metallic boots were heard walking towards her.

"Look at you now, Sammy. A pathetic girl who can't even stand." A metallic voices taunted with an echo.

Samus glared up, blue Phazon dripped from her eyes, she opened her mouth to retort, but vomited instead.

"Don't worry, I'm here to make sure you won't find a miracle cure and stop us."

The charge up of her Arm Cannon was louder than Samus ever heard.

Samus, not one to accept death, did the only thing she could think of, she slammed her palm into her vomit and forced the Phazon to overload itself.

The ground exploded and Samus was sucked into space.

As she drifted, she gazed at the Federation's wrecked armada and the army of Mutated Monsters.

The ships and monsters were both bathed in blue and yellow ooze.

The temperature of space, didn't kill her right away, it only prolonged her suffering.

The blood of the Metroids altered her normal body temperature, but now hyped up on Phazon, it couldn't regulate anything.

The vacuum of space was another issue, because of the constant regeneration and degeneration of her body, the Virus' didn't care if she died.

Her eyes locked on to the Figure looking through the hole she made.

The Figure was still charging up their Arm Cannon.

_"Hey Sammy."_ A female voice that sounded like her own spoke in her head. _"Don't worry, I'm not searching for a worthless bounty hunter right now, just thought you should know what kills you."_

The Figure waved her Arm Cannon. _"Your little show of pointless resilience, gave me a thought. You read the report, I was born from an explosion, the Phazon and X Parasite reacted poorly with each other, but why?"_ The voice asked.

Samus tried to do anything, she couldn't.

_"They both want control, they both want to infect the entirety of the subject, now, I don't want any more unexpected results after I shoot you with this. So..."_ She trailed off as the Beam turned a bright neon green.

The ooze on the ships and monsters started combined into the same color.

_"I'm going to make them one virus, I think I'll call it 'X Phazon', not really creative but it does the job. If this doesn't kill you, then enjoy life as a glob of pain."_

She fired.

But an explosion from the ship altered the intended path, the Beam went straight into a Leviathan.

_"Why does killing you have to be so difficult."_ The figure groaned and reached out her arm to the Leviathan

Nothing visible happened.

_"What!?"_ She shouted as the Leviathan exploded.

Samus watched as the shockwaves altered the fabric of Time.

_'Oh, must of had that new Phazon they found. Ha.'_

Some ships turned to dust and others were repaired.

The shockwaves went in every direction and ripped holes in Space, the natural ability of the Leviathan was to make Wormholes, add that to the Time altering Phazon, and we have the end of the universe if it continued.

All the displaced matter and holes caused explosions and implosions, somewhere among those, a Black Hole was formed.

Only this Black Hole was void of color, even black, the only indication it existed was the massive number of objects swarming into a single location and crumbling into a pocket of nothing.

_"This is all your faul-"_ She was silenced as a rift swallowed her.

Samus had no idea why she remained stationary as all this happened, but then again, she wasn't an expert on how physics worked when Space and Time broke.

When she started gravitating to the Black Hole, a brief wave of panic flooded her mind, before she accepted her fate, there was nothing else she could do, everything was hopeless. She failed.

If she could of cried right now, she would've.

As she was deconstructed, the universe corrected itself.

Everything that happened there, never happened.

Everyone that was there, Never existed.

That Location was clipped from Space.

Then things fell back into place.

{Line Break.}

Samus was dead.

Right?

Then why could she feel grass, hear the wind, see a bird watching her?

"I-I'm alive?" Samus questioned as she sat up.

She looked down to her hands to confirm she was a living human being, well, technically one third human.

She saw her hands.

And she wasn't wearing her Zero suit.

No, she was wearing fingerless black leather gloves.

She looked at the rest of her clothes.

Boots.

Knee pads.

Pants.

Holstered Pistol.

Green button shirt over Orange tank top.

She was in her Academy clothes.

_'Oh no.'_

She reached her hand up to her hair hesitantly and confirmed its size.

"Well, just because I'm dressed up, doesn't mean I am sixteen agai- Gah! I even sound sixteen!" She shouted to no one.

The bird flew off.

Samus clutched her head in her hands and sighed.

"What even happened?" She pondered.

Memories of the event were hazy, probably because she hasn't actually experienced them yet, but she got the gist.

She looked at her body again.

"I don't... Am I?... What?..." She couldn't wrap her head around the sensation she was feeling.

Normally she pulled from inside herself, and her Power Suit would manifest on her, but this time she pushed.

Luminescent green veins crawled up her arms.

She didn't freak out.

It felt calming.

_It felt __disturbing._

She stood up, walked to a tree, and place her hand on the surface of the tree.

The green veins remained on her and only her.

"Glad to see it's not spreading."

She applied a little pressure to push herself off the tree, and toppled it.

"Oh, this planet is weak, speaking of planets, were am I?" She looked around but couldn't see any signs of intelligent life.

"Okay Sam, let's go over a list, breathable atmosphere, flora, fauna, and..."

Samus looked up at the sky and saw the Moon.

"And... A broken Moon... Yeah, I'm lost.

{Prologue 1/3 End.}


	2. Link

"You have failed, Hero."

Those words from Ganondorf, summed up what happened pretty well.

Link had failed.

Link had failed to stop Cia, The Dark Sorceress of Time.

Link had failed to stop Wizzro, The Twisted Wizard.

Link had failed to stop Zant, The King of Darkness.

Link had failed to stop The Twilight.

Link had failed to stop The Shadows.

Link had failed to stop The Blight.

Link had failed to stop The Divine Beasts.

Link had failed to stop The Calamity.

Link had failed to stop Ganondorf, The Great King of Evil.

Link had failed to save Hyrule.

Hyrule was in ruins, Beasts and Monsters destroyed everything.

Ganondorf had killed Princess Zelda and took the Triforce of Wisdom from her.

Link was a simple baker's child before he took up a sword against the Monsters.

And for two years he fought, for two years he killed Dark Generals, for two years he was a thorn in the side of The Dark Army. Even after he caught Blight, even after his insides burned, even after Dark Magic crushed his Soul.

Link fought, even after the Monsters took the Kingdoms, even after he lost his arm, it didn't matter, he found a way to get it back.

No matter what, Link fought.

He fought with anything he could get his hands on, from magical swords, to slingshots.

And Link still failed.

Link had finally made it to Ganondorf, but he failed to beat him.

Ganondorf was holding his bruised, bloody, burned, sick and dying body up by the neck.

"I have finally succeeded, The Triforce is mine!" With that, Ganondorf sunk his other hand into Link's gut, searching for the Triforce of Courage. "Where is it?!" He shouted after finding nothing but a normal, if terribly damaged, Soul.

Link, with all the strength he could muster, smirked down at the Demon Lord who hand a hand in his gut.

"Where is it?!" Ganondorf growled and slammed Link's body against the stone floor, making blood fall out every open wound.

"He hasn't Awoken it, my dear." The seductive voice of Cia answered as she came up to Ganondorf. "He denied the Mark when he realised you were after it. He figured if he was going to face you, he wouldn't want to give you that last piece should he fail to defeat you."

"What?!" Ganondorf looked down to Link, who was smiling. "You mean my armies couldn't deal with a normal child!?" He finished with a stomp to Link's chest, shattering his already broken ribs.

And with blood filling his lungs, Link still smiled.

Ganondorf couldn't complete the Triforce, he couldn't grant his wish.

Link succeeded in making sure of that.

Ganondorf snarled at the broken body of Link, then he turned to Cia. "What is the status of the Portal?"

"It's done." Cia answered.

Ganondorf let out a bellowing laugh. "Hero!" He shouted at Link. "I'm leaving this pathetic world, and when I leave with the Triforce of Power and Wisdom, Hyrule will fall deeper into ruins! You have failed!"

Link tried getting up, but his body wouldn't listen.

"I was planning on killing you, but I think I'll leave you to suffer with this world, if you can survive those wounds." Ganondorf said with another laugh as he and Cia turned to leave the room.

Link ignored his body and stood. Bones grinding against each other as blood flowed out his wounds and organs failing, he took a step forward.

Then the sound of his chipped metal boots slamming against the stone floor echoed in the chamber.

When the Dark Lord and his Sorceress turned to look at him, he glared at them with his remaining eye, and took another step.

"Deal with him." Ganondorf growled, and Cia laughed.

When Link took another step, Black Magic hit him, it filled his mind with fear and his body with more pain, but he still took another step.

Cia let out another laugh. "I do love that indomitable spirit of yours." She said and fired more magic that tore at Link's mind, body and Soul.

But he still walked forth, he would never stop fighting.

When he reached the two, his body looked more like a rotting corpse and his mind could no longer form thoughts.

Before Link could do anything, Ganondorf grabbed his head with his hand, and squeezed.

And Link's twelve year old body fell to the ground, headless.

{Line Break.}

**"Hero."**

A disembodied voice said, it felt like a melody.

Link slowly opened his eyes, or he would've, if he had eyes, but nevertheless he felt more aware.

**"I am Farore of The Golden Goddesses, I was the Goddess of Courage, it was I who made Life. My sister Din was the Goddess of Power, it was her who made your Land. Our sister Nayru was the Goddess of Wisdom, she made the Laws your world followed. After we finished making Hyrule, we each left a piece of our Essence behind, together it was called The Triforce. If one person held all three pieces they would be able to wish for anything."**

Link knew most of this, but for some reason, he couldn't recall where he learned it.

**"My sisters and I abandoned Hyrule for good when Ganondorf started his attack and you were but a child, we didn't think you would win. We were right, but we should have known you were going to fight. Every time the Evil threatened Hyrule, you would be the Hero and save the world. You were the The Hero, of Hyrule, of Legend, of Twilight, of Wind, of Time and Nature. You are The Everlasting Hero Of Courage."**

The Titles were faintly familiar to Link.

**"Every life you lived, you were The Hero, and even now, as a child, without any help from us, you stopped Ganondorf from taking Hyrule, from getting the Full Triforce. I can only imagine what you would have accomplished with our guidance. Sadly, Hyrule has fallen into chaos, but I believe you can save it still."**

Link hoped he would be able to.

**"Ganondorf and his allies have fled to a neighboring universe, to a planet abandoned by it's Gods, they plan to rule that world, but Fate has other plans. The planet has been infected by a virus from the stars, and would fall into ruins, but someone came with the virus, that someone has a history of saving lives that rivals your own record. Find this person and work together to save that planet, save Hyrule and save the very stars."**

Link wouldn't fail this time.

**"Good, and for my apology for leaving my Hero of Courage, I have gathered some of the items and skills you've collected over your reincarnations, and stored them within your Triforce of Courage. But I think you won't be able to access them for some time."**

Link appreciated that, even if he'll have to wait.

**"Farewell, I will have hope in you."**

{Line Break.}

Link woke up in a forest.

The forest felt different from a regular forest, it felt more Alive.

Link stood up, and noticed he was taller, he then did a quick examination of his body.

If he had to place his age, it was about sixteen or seventeen, he had a lean build and was naked.

His hair was a lighter blond than he remembered, but then again, he didn't have time to wash the blood and grime from his hair in his previous life.

Overall, he just looked older than he remembered, but the blond rabbit ears on top of his head were new.

{Prologue 2/3 End.}


End file.
